ARABELLA
by Fire.fight.fun
Summary: Arabella is an 800 year old vampire, this is not the Bella you've all grown accustomed too. this bella follows her own Rules, and has fun, with just about everyone. What happens when she tries to get even with Klaus. What is the secret that everyone is keeping from her? Read to Find out. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.
1. Chapter 1

Arabella ch 1

If over the years I knew one thing, it was that people were obliviously simple. In my time on this earth, I've lived my life to the fullest. I've traveled, I've formed true bonds of friendship, and I simply have fun. I've never loved anyone truly, but that is only because I've seen what it's done to people. I like to think of myself as a free spirit. It's a little mean how I treat men, only allowing them to feed my needs, and then I throw them away. I enjoy a challenge. For example right now I am balancing a few until I get bored. It's all a part of who I am, or what I am I should say. I am a vampire, and I am 800 years old.

Sitting in my room, I find that I am not alone, let the show begin.

"It's very rude to break into someone's house Edward." I walked over to the window and closed it.

"It's not really breaking in if the window is wide open." He chuckled and walked over to me reaching his cold hands around my waist and pulling me to him. He looked over to my bags by the door and raised a frustrated eyebrow at me. "You're leaving again." It wasn't a question more of an observation.

"Only for a week, I'll be back before you know it." I wrapped my hands behind his neck. He slightly pouted.

"Where are you going?" he asked still clearly frustrated. I lifted myself up more and brought my lips closer to his, I whispered on his lips.

"To visit some friends. Will you miss me?" I asked seductively, his eyes closed to my warm breathe on his lips. I pulled my body even closer to his, and I felt him shiver slightly. Men are so easily manipulated.

"Of course I will miss you." He leaned down to kiss me and I placed one finger on his lips, stopping him. I teased him slightly by running my hands down his chest. As if it was too much for him, he dropped us onto the bed and was hovering over me, when he was sure I was securely on the bed he dropped onto me and kissed me lustfully. Our bodies grinded into one another's and slight moans escaped our mouths. When we broke apart, we were out of breathe, which was strange for a creature who didn't need to breathe.

"Edward, I thought you were all about your rules." I smirked at him and lifted myself off of the bed, walking towards my dresser.

"Which rules would that be?" he asked lying back on my bed, his hands behind his head. He was trying to seem nonchalant. I decided to tease him. I opened my dresser and looked for an outfit.

"Oh, you know, your 'no sex before marriage' rule."

"Just because I won't go all the way doesn't mean I can't sample." He chuckled. I began unbuttoning my pants, when they dropped to the floor his eyes widened for a minute. I turned towards the dresser and removed my t shirt, he was staring at me, I was wearing black lacy underwear and bra set. When my eyes met his in the reflection of the mirror I turned around and gave out my best fake embarrassed face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was inappropriate." I smiled and blushed. I slipped on my tight hip hugger jeans and black stringy shirt. I turned back toward him.

"You are trying to tempt me love." He said, getting up and pulling me towards him again. I giggled.

"Is it working?" I smiled at him and he sighed a heavy breathe. I pushed him back slightly and climbed onto the bed to put on my heeled boots. "It was worth a try hon." He sat on the bed next to me, and I stood up in front of him, exposing my clevege, and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Don't forget to pet the dog goodbye." He laughed to himself.

"Now Edward, don't be mean, you knew what this was before we started, and so did Jacob." I told him. he looked down.

"am I not enough for you?" he asked. I grabbed his face so he was looking at me, he tried to look away but I was stronger and pulled him back to me.

"I don't do love stories honey, but we will have a fun time regardless." I said. And planted a longer kiss on his lips, when I pulled away he smiled at me.

"Don't be gone too long."

"I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me." With that I grabbed my bag and purse and left. I heard him leave out my window and stand in the forest watching me, I pretended I didn't notice. I walked over to the garage and opened it. Inside was my almost never used Lexus. I pulled out the keys, opened the trunk, dropped my bags in, and took off, I only had one stop to make before I left, and it was to see Jacob.

I pulled up to the small red house on the reservation, and beeped my horn, Jacob came running out, a shocked look on his face.

"Is she yours?" he said, I opened the door and emerged from the car Jacob was ogling at the moment he hadn't even looked at me. When he finally looked my way, his eyes scanned my body a few times, and he walked towards me embracing me in a hug, he quickly pulled away and covered his nose.

"Gross, you smell like him." he took a step back.

"Grow up Jacob. I was coming to say goodbye but if you're going to be that way fine." I made my move back towards the car, but Jacob pulled me by the arm turning me and pushing himself against me, my back to the car. "That's better." I said.

"Where are you going?"

"Out of town for a week, to visit some friends." I said, Jacob wasted no time and wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me with no restraints. I kissed him back. For a werewolf who hated vampires he sure didn't act that way with me. I pulled myself away.

"Jake, I do have to go soon, promise you'll behave yourself please for me." I pouted my lips at him. He sighed.

"Sure, sure Bells, Don't take too long though, you still owe me a sleepover." He winked and planted a quick kiss on me again. I got in the car and blew him a kiss, he blushed slightly and I took off. Next stop MYSTIC FALLS VIRGINIA.


	2. Chapter 2

Arabella _ch 2_

I sat on top of the bar counter, drinking from a bottle of bourbon. I'd been waiting in the house for about ten minutes, when I heard the front door open. I stayed where I was and waited until I was seen. I was yet to be seen, when I heard many voices coming into the room. Everyone stopped and stared at me, surprise and confusion among most of their faces.

"Well that's the best greeting I've ever gotten, close your mouths guys, you're letting the flies in." I jumped down from the bar, and took a few steps and sat on the couch. Damon was the first to speak.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I was under the impression that you enjoyed the last time I was here, you too Stef." I said. Elena, narrowed her eyes at me, and looked to Stefan. Stefan's panicked expression made me laugh, men are so easy. I guess he hadn't told his girlfriend that him and I had spent some time together.

"Elena it's not like that, nothing happened." He tried explaining himself.

"Oh come on Elena, no offense, but I do have a type, or a few, but extremist is not one of them, no offense Stefan." I winked at him.

"None taken," Elena's face changed but I could tell she was still mad. Poor girl she had to loosen up.

Damon came and sat down next to me, Elena walked out of the room and Stefan hesitated for a minute. Damon didn't waste any time either, he kissed me hard, and when he let go, and he looked straight at Stefan. Stefan was annoyed to say the least. I got up and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down Stefan." I shook him a little, then I hugged him, he hugged me back, but never took his eyes off of Damon. "Go before you make your girlfriend mad. " I winked at him. He walked out of the room, and I walked back towards the couch, instead of my previous seat, I plopped down on Damon's lap.

"Did you miss me baby?" I told him.

"What are you doing here Bells? Do you need a place to stay?"

"I'm visiting, and no I have a place to stay."

"Where?"

"Jeez when did you get so nosy, you were so much fun last time, no questions no strings remember?" I said to him getting up. "Anyway, with a friend, I just wanted to stop by and say I'm in town, and we should ALL catch up." I giggled knowing Stefan would hear me. I went to leave but Damon flashed in front of me. He bent down and kissed me again.

"Of course I've missed you, this place has been pretty boring without you." I laughed.

"Of course it has, I am the life of the party. How about we get together tomorrow night, and I'll show you just how much you've been missed." I said seductively. He gulped and nodded and I walked around him and got into my car. I drove for a few minutes looking for this new home, that wasn't yet built when I was in town last time, when I finally arrived, I realized this was no new home, it was a new estate. Always going over the top. I grabbed my bag, and walked to the door, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, I was surprised to see Niklaus standing in front of me, I had been expecting a maid or something.

"Bella? To what do I owe the pleasure?" he said to me. I rolled my eyes. There was something odd about Klaus, my body told me I was being comforted, but my mind knew better, he was a bad guy.

"You, absolutely nothing, I am here for your siblings." I said to him coldly, suddenly he was being pushed to the side and Rebekah stood in the door, and pulled me into a hug laughing.

"Thank god you are finally here, this town was driving me mad." She said.

"That's what I'm here for. Where should I put my things?" I asked her, but Klaus stood next to her.

"You're staying here? Thanks for letting me know you were inviting people into my house Bekah" he said coldly, but there was a flicker of something else I couldn't Identify. Excitement?

"Oh, please you know as well as I do, that you are hoping Bella gives you the time of day this time." She laughed and pulled me in, and grabbed my bag. "Your room is next to mine." We walked up the stairs leaving Klaus standing looking after us, an angry look on his face.

"Your brother never changes." I said as soon as we were in the confines of my room.

"You know Nik." She said, and plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling suspiciously. I decided to change the subject.

"Where is Kol?" I asked her.

"Around here somewhere, I didn't tell him you were coming, thought I'd leave it as a surprise."

"Good thinking. So what are our plans for tonight?" I asked her.

"Uh, we can go to the grill?" she said.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, I did not drive nonstop across the freaking country to have dinner at the grill!" I laughed.

"What did you have in mind then?"

"Let's throw a party, it will be amazing, dancing, drinking, boys!" I giggled.

"A party? No one will come on such short notice."

"You leave that to me baby doll, just go tell your brother we will be using his back yard. I'll go compel us some entertainment, and get us some booze." I told her. She leaned forward and threw her arms around me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, the people in this town are soooooo boring."

"You know that I would do anything for you Bekah, and right now you and I are going to throw a kick ass party and show these locals how it's done!" she laughed and ran off to tell Niklaus, I heard him put up a fight, but then Rebekah being his only little sister weaseled an okay from him. I got on the phone and started dialing some people, putting the word out, it didn't take much, once I told them it was an unsupervised party with free alcohol, and the locals came running. I went to the store and compelled pretty much the entire supply. I compelled a DJ and everything was set for tonight, Klaus had some of his hybrids help out, he was trying to get on my good side once again, but I wasn't budging. Finally when most everything was done, Rebekah and I hid in my room getting ready, and hiding from Kol, he still had no idea I was here, the look on his face would be priceless. I had to say we looked hot, we each wore mini dresses and heels, and the most intricate jewelry, our hair was wavy and worn down, and our makeup was fierce, we would be the party.

"Bekah I have to say, we are going to have them going crazy." She laughed, and then took a second to look serious.

"I only want one to go crazy, he is utterly frustrating, and makes me feel like he is too good for me."

"Who is this stupid boy, so I could go drain him dry?"

"It's Matt."

"Still with Matt Bekah? Do you have feeling for him? Or do you simply want to make him regret how he's treated you?"

"A little of both I suppose, but more make him regret."

"well then tonight's mission is to keep all eyes on you, and when he finally gives you the time of day, you will ignore him, walk away find someone more interesting to talk to, trust me, men are easy." I told her.

There was a knock on the door, it was one of the hybrids informing us most everyone was here.

"Showtime." I said and linked my arm around hers. As we walked down the stairs and looked out the back door we saw just how many people were there, there had to be at least two hundred, Rebekah looked at me surprised. I smiled and gave her an encouraging nod. When we stepped outside all eyes were on us, boys drooled and girls became jealous it was the exact reaction we were looking for, we grabbed ourselves some drinks, and then I spotted Kol who was speaking to a pretty young girl close to the woods, same old Kol. I nodded to Rebekah and she followed my gaze, and rolled her eyes. I walked over quietly to where he was and tapped on his shoulder, when he turned around I ducked into the woods, and made as much noise as I could so he could follow me, which he did. He left the girl mid-sentence, annoyance all over his face. I climbed a tree and waited for him to be directly underneath where I was.

"Show yourself." He said. I leaped off the branch and landed on his back, I pecked his cheek.

"As you wish darling." I said, his body became still and he smiled and pulled me off his back. We hugged for what seemed like forever. Finally when we broke apart my eyes were teared up.

"This is a time to celebrate, not cry darling."

"I have not seen you since your psychopath of a brother put you in that box, I will cry when it's appropriate." I pushed him playfully. He hugged me again, then wiped the tears from my face.

" Arabella, are you saying that you missed your old friend? Tell me that you haven't been going to sleep crying thinking about me." I pushed him again and laughed.

"Kol you ass!" I yelled. And he laughed. "Actually I have been living somewhat like you were, I've been having a blast." I smirked at him.

"Really, you must tell me everything."

"For my creator best friend? Anything." We laughed and rejoined the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Arabella ch 3

Kol and I danced and drank, and pretty much picked up where we had before with our friendship, he is one of my closest and most trusted friends. He's a womanizer, and completely absorbed with himself, but he is bluntly honest, and very loyal to those he deems worthy. When I met Kol, he was attempting to compel me into bed. It didn't work, I don't know why that is, my brain must not work correctly, but he was intrigued by my gift to resist compulsion. We got to know each other, he shared his secret with me. He is by far, the most infuriating man I've ever met, but without him, I wouldn't have lived the life I have. Through him I met Rebekah and hit it off immediately. She is complicated, she needs attention as does Kol, but both of their insanity comes from their parents couple of crazy ones those two. I was glad to hear that they are both gone forever. Poor Finn, I've only heard of him, but he lived most of his life in a box only to die a week after being resurrected. I was glad to hear that my friends were alive and well.

"So you have a werewolf, a cold one, and one of the Salvatores all at your beck and call? Arabella I am appalled and proud all at the same time."

"What can I say? I learned from the best." He chuckled and I saw Damon in the back corner eyeing me while having a conversation with Caroline. I winked at him. Kol watched as I turned back to him.

"Now I know I am more appalled. What caused the change?" I looked down, I hated this subject. I made it a habit to not let people get to me, I mean more than likely I would never see them after that encounter, but someone had gotten to me, and it was something that grew with time.

"Klaus." I said, he looked at me confused and shocked. I pulled him more towards the forest again, and rested my back on a tree. "When he daggered you, I begged him to let you go. I tried to free you a few times, he even tried to kill me for it, but Rebekah wouldn't let him. She told me to let you go, Nik would free you when he was ready. I've always held a grudge with him since. When she finally convinced me I left, and decided to tribute my life to you." I smiled up at him, "You are the reason I am still around to live it." He lifted my chin.

"Ara, have you ever found love?" he asked me. After whitnessing all the heartache I'd seen, I vowed never to try, Kol had always had his opinion about it. Still it was an odd thing to ask.

"Wernt you the one that said emotions make you weak?" I teased him.

"I did say that didn't I?" we laughed and walked back to the party. That's when I noticed Klaus staring at me, he had been listening. There was that god awful comforting feeling again. I rolled my eyes at him, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking he ruined my night. After a few more drinks, Damon caught up to me, and Kol went upstairs with some blonde.

"So you're friends with the whole Original Family?" he asked me, a little more tense than I was used to.

"Most of them, why does that bother you?" I smirked at him.

"A little warning couldn't have hurt."

"what difference would it had made to you?" I asked him.

"Oh I don't know the phrase sleeping with the enemy comes to mind." He quipped.

"Damon, I have known Rebekah for a long time, do you honestly believe that she did not tell me you two slept together?" I giggled, his face froze and he looked away. "Doesn't make a difference to me, I am a neutral party. I am Switzerland." He laughed at my metaphor.

"So tomorrow night?" he said.

"I would not miss it." I told him and walked away seductively. I found Rebekah who was making out with a very hot, from the looks of it, college frat boy. "You go Bex." I whispered in her ear and walked inside the house. I walked up to my room and when I past Niklaus' I heard the door open. I turned quickly and he was staring at me.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me Bella." He smirked.

"I don't, not anymore, Kol is free, I have nothing towards you anymore." I told him. God I wish that were true, I hated him.

"Of course you don't. You must still have some ill feelings towards me, after all I kept Kol in that box for a long time. No plots for revenge then?" he was trying to bait me.

"Niklaus, for the last eight hundred years you have tried one way or another to get my attention, you had it for a moment when you betrayed your brother, but please don't think for one second that you have anything I want. You are nothing more than an immature boy, afraid to be alone. That was a nice try though." I started to walk away and he grabbed me by my arms and through me against a wall.

"You don't know anything Arabella. You should think before you speak."

"Go ahead, Kill me" I spoke loudly. His face grew confused for a second "I am not afraid of you Klaus, and you have not earned my respect, or anything else from me." when I was certain he wouldn't I spoke again. "Well then either Kill me or let go of me, I want to sleep." He dropped his hands and I pushed passed him and walked into my room. When I shut the door, I listened to see if he was still listening, when I heard him blur to the other side of the estate, I crumbled. I hated him, he pushed buttons I didn't even know I had. It was difficult to love his siblings like my own family, when I dispised him like the enemy he was. He was infuriating, and arrogant, and assumed all should bow down to him, all because he is some stupid hybrid. Doesn't he know that makes him a Mutt. A knock on my door drew me out of my inner rant. When I opened it a smile returned to my face.

"Stefan, you were the last person I expected to see here tonight." I told him as he walked into my room, I closed the door.

"We need to talk." He said to me. I sat down on my bed, and took off my shoes. He leaned on the dresser and watched me.

"well?" I told him. He snapped up and looked down.

"Look Elena doesn't know about us. We just got back together, and I'm afraid this will rock the boat."

"Stefan I wasn't planning on telling her. I get it, It will be our little secret." I winked at him and walked into my walk in closet, closing the door slightly, and changing into my oversized t-shirt. I saw him watching me, when I walked out I sat out I sat on the bed again.

"It was a mistake Bella." He finally said.

"If you say so." I told him.

"What I mean is, I wasn't myself, I was under Klaus' compulsion, Elena meant little to me, I saw she was falling for Damon, and you and I just fit at the time. But that's not me."

"Stefan no need for the break up lines, I promise it's okay, I get it. No harm, no foul. If I got everything right, nothing happened between us, and the person I spent hours with in the empty boarding house was not the person who is standing in front of me right now. Did I get it right?" I smirked at him.

"How do you do that?"

"do what?"

"Act like nothing matters. Your emotions are clearly on, why do you act like you don't care."

"It's not that nothing matters, plenty of things matter to me, it's just that I go into every day knowing that it is nothing serious, and I am only having fun. You don't have to be a ripper to enjoy your life Stefan. Like I said extremest, seriously cant you just find some moderation?" I laughed and he chuckled.

"Good night Bella, and thank you."

"Good night Stef."


	4. Chapter 4

Arabella ch 4

I woke up early and decided to make breakfast for everyone, but Kol wouldn't be up for a while and Rebekah wasn't in her room yet. I took it as her night went well. I showered and dressed for the day in shorts and a v-neck shirt with my sneakers. I put my hair up in a pony tail and headed out the door. When I reached my car my phone rang.

"I've only been gone a few days Edward." I said as I answered the phone.

"I know, I just thought I'd continue to remind you to remember to come home." I laughed, he was a little too needy, it was cute most of the time like now, but the day it stopped being that way, I would have to ditch him. couldn't let him get too attached to me.

"I could never forget, listen I was about to go get some breakfast, I'll call you later." I heard silence. "I miss you though." I added.

"I miss you too love. See you soon."

"Bye." I told him.

When I hung up the phone I sent a text message to Rebekah and Kol to meet me in the Mystic Grill for breakfast. Rebekah responded rather quickly and Kol took longer but agreed. I got to the restaurant grabbed a booth and ordered coffee as I waited. I looked around and it seemed this place was filled with last nights party goers, everyone looked hungover, as much as I drank I was glad that was never the case for me. When I looked back to my coffee and up again, Rebekah and Kol sat in front of and next to me. Both wearing sun glasses and looking as though they would rather be sleeping.

"You two look like shit." I giggled.

"You drank as much as me, how are you okay?" Kol said to me.

"It just never happens to me." He lifted his sunglasses and let me see him rolling his eyes.

"And how was your night Bex?" I looked to her and she lit up and a smile spread across her face.

"it worked, Matt was utterly jealous, he was so angry that I wouldn't be bothered with him."

"I told you." I said to her. We ordered breakfast and after we were finished, Kol took his sunglasses off and looked at us both.

"Ladies, how about we go get ourselves a real drink?" Rebekah smirked and I laughed.

"Where to?" I asked him.

"Out of town, we have a deal with the locals, but next town over should be fine." Bekah said.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Kol said, and we took off from the restaurant and packed into my Lexus.

Later

We arrived in Richmond a few hours ago, Kol was on his third blonde, I on my second, and Rebekah was finished with her three. We caught a group of co eds in the wrong place at the wrong time. When Kol and I finished, Rebekah pulled out a tiny mirror and started fixing her face.

"Well that was a nice change from the blood bags we have to suffer through." Kol said, I chuckled.

"Someone has you on a strict diet, I cant believe my ears."

"I'm leaving soon, just have a few loose ends to handle."

"The stake?" I asked. Rebekah had tried to fill me in on most of what had happened.

"Yes, the stake, we don't know where it is, or better who has it, the only thing we do know is that if it is used, the entire bloodline dies." He told me.

"We should go, I have a date with Damon Salvatore, I'll see what I can find out."

"That's my girl, our own double agent." Kol said, and playfully nudged me, I pulled out a lighter and started lighting our victims clothes on fire, and then we let the place burn. Rebekah, Kol and I left and headed back to town. Kol had something to do and left as soon as we reached the house, Rebekah had a visitor, apparently Matt needed to have a word with her. I left to my room, and took a shower, I came out in a towel and walked into the walk in closet. When I came out with an outfit in hand, I almost jumped out of my skin. Klaus was sitting on my bed, laying back with his feet up and his hands behind his chest.

"You really can't take a hint can you?" I said coldly.

"You know you really must get over this grudge you're holding against me, all turned out fine, Kol is free, you are alive, the world goes on." He told me with a sly smirk on his face.

" I told you, I am not holding on to anything, I just generally don't like you as a person Niklaus." I rolled my eyes and walked into the closet to dress. He laughed from the bed. When I was dressed I stood in front of my mirror and started putting on my make-up, "Is there something you need?"

"Just bored, thought I'd give you another chance to entertain me." At that I laughed.

"You really are delusional. As much of a free spirit as I am, " I walked over to him and bent down close to his face to whisper seductively." I would never give myself to you in any way shape or form." His face got angry and you could tell I pushed a button. He nudged me away and started to walk away. "Careful Niklaus, your emotions are showing." He froze in the place that he was, and I started putting on my boots as if I hadn't noticed him stop. I put my jewelry on and he stayed in the same spot. I giggled and started to walk past him. He took hold of my hand and spun me around to face him, then pushed me against the wall, our bodies were close together, and our faces only an inch apart.

"Don't ever mistake my tolerance of you, as anything other than that. I let you live, only to keep my siblings complacent, but since they already hate me, I have no problem killing you. Do not forget who I am Bella, it is not wise to continue to try my patience."

"I already told you, I am not scared-"

"Yes, you are not scared of me, but don't forget that there are far worse things that I can do to you than merely kill you love," He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and I flinched away." What you don't understand is that you are nothing more than a philandering, insecure little girl. You will forever be looking for the next man to seduce, because in the end no man wants a woman who's a whore." He pushed me back, and turned to leave. I stood motionless until he walked out of the room and closed the door. I tried to hold back the tears but I could not. I cried angry tears, I had let him get to me. I was frustrated with myself for displaying such weak behavior. Everything he said was wrong, I was far from insecure, and I was adventurous when it came to sex, but what I did with my life, was just that My business. Who did this hybrid think he was? He must have been angry for how I spoke to him yesterday or that I'd never given him the time of day. He would regret the words he used on me. I would make sure of it. I would wound in. His ego, and intolerance for disloyalty were his downfall. He had never been in love, not the kind, where his love were reciprocated. He thought it made him weak. I would take him, make him fall for me, like I know he would, and then break him. My phone rang snapping me out of my inner rant.

"Damon." I said, my voice was still slightly shaky from crying, I cleared my throat.

"I thought you would be here by now. I'm not the kind a guy to sit around and wait on some girl."

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Damon, but the time has come to stop this. This is not fun anymore, It's time we ended this." I told him using the same line I always had in the past.

"Are you seriously dumping me?"

"Damon we were never actually together to dump now were we? Listen, it was fun, but remember my rule, no attachments. It was fun while it lasted." I told him.

"Whatever." And with that he hung up, I smiled to myself, it was time to call in someone I had not tried to contact in a long while. I had to plan, and if there was one person on this planet, who knew how to be devious and manipulative towards people it was her. I pulled out my phone and tried the first number I had listed, Disconnected. I tried the next, disconnected. I was losing hope on how easy this would be by the third number but finally there was an answer. I blurred as far away from the house as I could.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Kat, how would you like to help me destroy Klaus' manhood?"

"When do we begin?" she said, and giggled her infectious laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Arabella ch 5

The following morning I knocked on Rebekah's door and heard her say come in. I let myself in. She was sitting in front of her mirror applying her make up.

"Where are you going today?" I asked trying to be casual.

"School Bella. I do have to keep up appearances." She giggled.

"Listen Bex-"she turned around abruptly.

"You're leaving already?" she said to me. "You literally just got here; I only get you for two days?"

"I just have to take care of some things, I'll be back, but I don't think you're brother wants me here, and as much as I love annoying him, this is his house."

"Nik? Forget him, if you don't want to stay here, then we will get our own house, we don't have to stay here."

"Rebekah your family just reunited I will not be the reason you all go your separate ways." She pouted. "I will be back I promise soon, a few days okay, When I return, I will get a place so that when I visit, we have an awesome place to party." I told her. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"My brother can be such an ass." She said.

"What did I do?" Kol said as he let himself into the room.

"Not you, Niklaus." Rebekah said, "Bella is leaving because Niklaus has made her feel unwanted."

"No, really I just need to get back and tie a few things up, and then I'll be free to stay as long as I want."

"Great I'll come with you then." He said. Suddenly I felt panicked, I couldn't have Kol tagging along and ruin my plans before they started, then again, maybe he would think it was a fun game.

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to, I just got my best friend back, I'm not letting you go that easy." He smirked at me, and Rebekah clapped her hands excitedly.

"This way, I know you'll be back."

"Is my word not enough for you?" I asked her.

"Bella no offense but you have no sense of time, a few days might turn into a few months for you."

We all laughed and Rebekah grabbed her things and left for school. I followed Kol back to his room and sat down in a chair while he packed.

"Now what is this really about?" he said to me.

"What?"

"Leaving, going to 'take care of things'" he looked at me.

"I don't know what you mean." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"I've been in box for a while Ara, but I can tell when something's up with you, so tell me."

"Can we talk about it in the car," I took out a piece of paper and wrote 'not safe to speak here' and handed it to him. "It's a long story." He nodded and continued packing. When he was finished I grabbed my bag and we headed down stairs towards the front door. Suddenly as if appearing out of thin air Klaus stood in front of us blocking our way out.

"Move, Niklaus, we don't have time for your games." Kol spoke through his teeth.

"A bit touchy this morning aren't we brother." He said. He turned and looked at my bag then at me with a smirk on his face. "Leaving so soon? I hope it wasn't something I said." He grinned a cocky smile at me. This was phase one; I had to put on the show of my life and not ruin the plan.

"Not at all, in fact, what you said made sense to me, I know you meant it in a cruel way, but it made me realize that I am not actually a teenager as my body reflects and should stop acting as such, so I guess I should thank you Nik." It was the first time I used his nickname without sarcasm behind my voice. He looked at me a little resistant and appalled.

"Glad to hear it, so where are you two off to?" he looked back to Kol.

"We are taking a trip; we'll be back in a few days."

"You don't have to tell him anything, he is not our father. We are leaving Niklaus and we will be back when we bloody feel like it." Kol pushed past him and walked out the door; I gave Klaus my best apologetic smile and walked out behind him. We got in the car and I saw Klaus giving me a strange look, and then disappearing into the house. When we were out of the town's limits I relaxed a little.

"Okay, we are out of Mystic Falls explain." Kol looked at me and I kept my eyes on the road in front of me.

"I know that Klaus is your brother, but I'm hoping that our friendship means something to you, and that you will not be mad at me for what I'm about to tell you." His eyes narrowed. "I am not trying to kill him Kol; jeez do you honestly believe I would do that to any of you, no matter how much he might deserve it."

"I'm listening."

"You know why I have issues with Niklaus." He nodded. " I don't know what it is, but when I'm around him, I get the feeling to talk down to him, to rile him up, so these last few days we'd been having moments, if you will. He took offense to something I said to him, and even though I don't usually listen to anything he says to me, something he said to me finally got to me, enough to bring out a side to me that I rarely use. Vengeful."

"What did he say to you?"

"You don't want to hear it, you'll think I'm being too sensitive." He crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed and only looked at the road again.

"He told me that I was nothing more than a philandering, insecure little girl. And that I would forever be looking for the next man to seduce, because in the end no man wants a woman who's a whore" it grew silent and I snuck a peek at him, he looked monstrous, absolutely deadly. Kol looked like a monster that even the worst monsters would be afraid of. He started to shake, and finally his vampire face showed and he growled.

"He said what? What the hell is wrong with him? How dare he speak to you like that of all people?"

"What do you mean me of all people, he speaks to anyone as he wishes, why would I be any different." Kol's face returned to normal, and he looked down to his feet for a moment composed himself then back to me.

"You are important to this family, Ara, Niklaus had no right speaking to you in that way." I nodded, he was keeping something from me, but I had to tell him what I was keeping from him, before pushing him on the subject. "So you said it made you feel vengeful, what are you planning on doing exactly?"

"I want to break him Kol. You know what Bekah told me he fears?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Being alone. He is afraid that he will be alone for this miserable life that he lives. He believes that eventually you will all leave him, so he makes hybrids, and has everyone fear him."

"I still don't understand how you are going to break him." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Kol, if Klaus, the person who taught you that emotions make you weak, say falls in love with someone, believes with all his heart, that he has found someone who will be with him forever, gets him comfortable enough to get rid of his hybrids, change or even kill the doppelganger, only to learn that it was all just an act, that no woman could ever love him, what do you think that would do to him." Kol's eyes widened as he took in what I told him, slowly the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Arabella, you utterly diabolical." He laughed.

"So you are not mad that I plan on doing this to him?" he laughed harder again.

"You can't actually kill him, you are simply giving him a taste of what he dishes out to everyone else, it is only a game." I smiled again. "But you do know that once he knows you've tricked him, he will try to kill you. If I can make a suggestion to your masterful plan."

"Of course."

"Don't tell him it was a lie, simply leave him. Rebekah and I will make sure he never finds you, that way he simply doesn't know where he went wrong." He laughed evilly and I smiled and gave him a grateful look.

"Masterful." I told him, he took a seated bow, and we laughed again.

"Why the charade in leaving?" he asked me.

"I actually do have to take care of some things. I have two guys back home waiting for me, can't have them coming to look for me when I don't come back."

"Ahh, so you are going to dump all of your boyfriends and then seduce my brother." He teased.

"Oh Kol that word, I don't really like labels."

"What do you call them then?"

"They are my entertainment until I get bored." He laughed again, "There's something else." He looked at me waiting for me to continue, he looked at his watch dramatically.

"I've involved someone else, this plan wasn't all my doing, I needed someone just as diabolical, and even more manipulative."

"Who?" I pulled over to a gas station, the tank was full, and Kol looked around confused.

"Her." I pointed at the figure that now stood in front of my car. Katherine did her signature three figure wave and giggled, and then she climbed into the back seat.

"Katerina. Long time no see love. Tell me how is life on the run from an egotistical hybrid." Kol laughed.

"Good to see you too Kol. That's why I'm here actually, if you're crazy brother is chasing down this one, then I'll have more room to play, while in hiding."

"Ah, I see. Well ladies, you have my full support. It will be a riot to see Nik let his feelings get the better of him." I started driving and increase my speed now that I knew my plan was approved. Next stop Forks.


	6. Chapter 6

Arabella ch 6

I arrived to my home late one night. I compelled Charlie, to invite Kol and Kat into the house, and then not mention to anyone that we were there. Kol and Kat had been giving eachother seductive eyes the entire way here. Apparently when they met it was in passing. I sent a text message to both Edward and Jacob, to meet me in the clearing. Kat and Kol were going to pack up as much of my things as they could. I would have to erase charlie's memory so that he would forget everything about me. I left the two alone and went to meet the guys. It only took me a minute, I ran the whole way, I saw then coming into the clearing, staring eachother down.

"Boys really, I thought we'd be over this by now." They both looked surprised to see me. We all started walking towards eachother and Jacob closed the gap between us first and picked me up in a bear hug. I laughed but when he went to kiss me I pulled away acting as if I hadn't noticed. I walked to Edward who had an angry look in his eyes, then hugged him too.

"I missed you" he told me. "It's not the same without you." I pulled away from him too and took a step back to face them both.

"Listen, we need to talk." Both of their heads snapped up and I could tell they were thinking the same thing. "It's time for me to move on."

"Why now?" Jacob said.

"It's just that time, I don't usually stay in one place this long, I guess I got caught up in all the fun."

"I can go with you." Edward said.

"So could I." Jacob said after.

"Jacob, you would abandon your tribe for some vampire? And Edward you would leave behind your family? I don't think so, besides that's not what I mean anyway."

"Then what do you mean?" Jacob asked frustrated.

"She doesn't want us to come with her." Edward said as he looked at me to confirm his thoughts, I shot him a simple nod.

"So you're just leaving? Just it was fun while it lasted?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob you knew this wasn't serious, I never hid any of my intentions from any of you. I can't be tied to one person, that's not what makes me happy." I tried explaining.

Jacob took a step back and shook his head, "Whatever." He said and started running towards the forest. "Fucking Vampires." I heard him mutter, and then phase.

I looked over to Edward who was watching me curiously.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"How do you get to know someone? Be intimate with them, then just throw them away."

"I guess it's just who I am. Don't take it personally, I mean, I spent more time with you than I have with anyone else, but I am just no good for you Edward, I am not the person think to you know and understand, I am much more complicated than all of that." I went to try to comfort him in some way, but he took a step back and shook his head.

"No, I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity, but either way, I understand why you are mad, and I hope if we ever meet again, you'll have no hard feelings."

I started to walk away, and suddenly I was being pulled by my arm and pushed against the tree. Edward stood in front of me, and I had to say I'd never actually seen this side of him, his eyes were determined and his form embodied confidence, he pushed his body on mine, and kissed me, with everything he had always held back, when he pulled away from me I was breathing hard.

"What was that?" I said to him as he pulled away.

"If you're leaving, might as well give you something to remember me by." He smirked and winked at me then disappeared into the forest. Damn, where was this Edward when I was living here. It took a minute to compose myself, but when I finally did I took off running towards the house.

Charlie sat on the porch with a confused look on his face when I finished talking with him. I made him forget. Kat and Kol had packed up the car, and defiled my bed. We drove all night taking turns and filling up only when necessary to make it back ontime. Kat had to keep a low profile no one could know she was in town or Klaus would have come after her. While I was driving I fell in love with a house near the falls, it was secluded and it didn't take much to get the owners to leave. Kol suggested we fill Rebekah in on the plan, so as not to offend her, but I wasn't sure. Rebekah was constantly angry at Klaus, but he had protected and stayed with her when no one else would, she would find it cruel, for now we would play it by ear. I offered Kat a place to stay but refused, saying that if the plan worked Klaus would be here often and she would have to find somewhere else to go eventually. Kol went back to Klaus, and told him I still wasn't in town. I furnished the place, and added my own touch, it was fun. I hadn't actually had a home of my own in a long time. I had become too accustomed to taking up residency with others.

I had gone over my plan with Kat and Kol, he suggested I lure him into bed immediately, but that's not how to make him fall in love with me. Kat suggested I take it slow and have him open up to me. Let him realize he sees me differently and then lure him into the false hope that I would never leave him. I supplied my home with plenty of blood bags. It was all I could do for now, or else I would have to leave town to hunt. When everything was set up and I was settled in, I enrolled in school. I had to seem as though I was settling down. This part was easy, I'd done it for so long. My first day came quickly and I wanted to surprise Bex with my being there. I pulled up to the school and parked my car, a lot of people stared at me. No different than any other time. I tried to be timid like I was used to, but I couldn't help but stride into this establishment. I would have to make sure to keep my flirting in check. I found Rebekah practicing with the cheerleaders and snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"What the hell?" I laughed.

"You're supposed to guess who's behind you." I told her she turned around and threw her arms around me.

"Bella you're here! Wait what are you doing here?" she asked. I pulled out my class list and held it in front of her.

"I thought you could use some company, pretending to be the next homecoming queen." She laughed and hugged me again.

"So you're really staying this time? This is going to be great, we are going to have the best time."

"You ready to run this school?" she laughed and looped her arm around mine.

"As if there is another choice."

The day went by pretty normally I had most every class with Bex, and she shared a few with Stefan and Elena. Something was up with them. They weren't their usual lovey dovey selves, I sensed they were angry with one another. I had one class with only Stefan, and I compelled my way a seat next to him.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him before the bell sounded. He nodded but didn't look at me.

"So you're staying then?" he said to me.

"Yup, senior year and all." I giggled. He stayed his normal bruding self. " Stefan is something going on with you and Elena?" I asked him. he shot me an angry look.

"Why have you heard something?" he said to me, I put my hands up.

"No, I'm just really good at reading strenuous situations." I told him. he sighed and looked down to his desk.

"I don't know but I think that she's falling for Damon, again." He still didn't look at me.

"Wow, I'm not one to talk, I enjoyed both flavors of Salvatore's, but that was strictly in the sack, I don't know what to say about falling in love with both of you. I'm sorry. What are you going to do about it?"

"I've already told Damon, to let her make her own choice, and stop influencing her."

"So you told him to stay away from your girl? Really? If I know anything about Damon, it's that he does the complete opposite of what you tell him."

"I know, but if I push Elena on this she might not choose me."

"Really Stefan? I get that you love her, she's you're reason for being and all that, but what if she doesn't choose you? You are a freaking hot vampire." I whispered the word. "you can have anyone you want, and do anything you want. You might not believe this, but if she didn't choose you, and I'm not saying she won't but if she didn't, you would be fine."

He went to say something to me, but the bell rang, and I shushed him. I spent the rest of the hour in my last class, trying not to meet his stare. He was trying to get his point across that he needed Elena, I didn't care to hear it. I actually preferred him when he was with Bekah, but that wasn't going to happen. When the bell rang I slid stefan's bag behind a different chair and took off so I wouldn't have to have this conversation with him. I found Bex, and we went to the Grill, where we met Kol.

"You two are acting really strange." She said to us.

"No we're not." We both said at the same time, then we leaned back and looked around avoiding Bekah's eyes.

"Did you two finally sleep together or something?" She asked. I choked on the soda I was drinking, and convulsed a little. Kol shook his head as if to get the thought of us doing that out of his brain.

"Gross Rebekah, why would you say that?" I said.

"Really Bekah, of all of the things to say and that is the first assumption you make." Kol said.

"What is so weird about it? You care for one another, you respect each other, you are both 'promiscuous' what would be the harm?" she teased.

"Rebekah, we are bonded yes, but Kol turned me, we have been friends for as long as I can remember, and I do not see him that way." While I was speaking Kol and Bekah's eyes met for a brief moment and it looked suspicious.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" Kol said to me.

"That look you guys shared."

"We didn't share a look." Rebekah said.

"What are you hiding from me." I asked Kol.

"Nothing, why do you keep suggesting that I am hiding something."

"Because you are. Tell me."

"Ara, have I ever been anything but honest with you?"

"You've always told me the truth."

"Then would you stop making us feel like you don't trust us." He said to me.

"I do trust you, it's just-"

"No it's either you trust us or you don't there is no in between."

"Fine. I trust you."

"Good." I sat back in my seat and decided I needed something stronger.

I walked up to the bar and compelled the bartender to mix me drinks and keep them coming. As I finished my drink I heard Kol whisper.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." I turned and looked to where he looked. In the door way was Klaus, and he was staring at me. I gave him a quick smile and took my new drink, walking towards the pool tables. He followed me.

"Why are you being nice to me?" he said when he reached me.

"I only smiled at you" I giggled.

"You never smile at me." He said, his eye brow lifted at me.

"Look, Nik, I don't know if it's what you said to me, or that I've held onto being mad at you for so long, but I'm in your siblings life, and I figure if I want to be near them, I'll have to learn to be near you."

"Learn to be near me huh?" I nodded. "It's not that hard of a task, with the exception of last week, I have never been as rude to you as you are to me."

"You're right." I said simply. "Can I ask you something?" I turned to him.

"Alright " he said picking up a stick and breaking.

"Can you honestly blame me for being mad at you? I mean Kol was my best friend, my creator, and you stabbed him in the heart and through him in a box, It was kind of a dick move." I smiled at the last part.

"It was necessary but I see what you mean." I took a shot and missed and he smirked at me, took a shot and got all of his remaining balls in.

"No hard feelings then?" he said to me reaching out his hand to me.

"No hard feelings." I took his hand and shook it.

"Where are you staying now? New boyfriend?" I laughed even though I wanted to smack him.

"No, Nik, I took what you said to face value, I ended all of my 'relationships'" I said giving air quotes." I actually got my own place by the falls, didn't want to crowd you." I put my stick back and walked back over to where he was, a perplexed looked on his face.

"Is any of this real?"he said.

"I don't like being dishonest."it was true I didn't like it, but sometimes it was necessary.

"I don't like people betraying me." He said to me.

"Well believe me when I say, I have no intention of doing that." I turned to walk away but then decided to add something. "Nik, if we are taking into account our history, you have known me for 800 years, and you were the one who betrayed me, first with Kol and then with Rebekah, please don't put whatever issues you've had with other people on me, at one point you knew me well enough to know what kind of person I was." I turned back around like I was hurt he would suggest something like he did and walked out to the parking lot. I didn't have to wait long for him to follow me out.

"Bella." He said and I turned around, a tear streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like pretending that I'm okay with everything you say, sometimes less is more Niklaus." I told him.

"Look, you might be right, but I just haven't had the most luck trusting people. Even my own family."

"But they all gave you reasons to distrust them, what have I done?" I asked him. He stayed there staring at me, trying to find some way to answer. "it's getting late, I'll see you around." I got into my car and drove off, Klaus still standing there with a discouraged look on his face. When I drove home I looked at my phone and I had a text message from Kol.

BRILLIANT. It said. I smiled and let myself into my house, took a long shower and fell asleep feeling fulfilled. A few more encounters like this and Klaus would be trusting me in no time.


	7. Chapter 7

Arabella ch 7

The week went by pretty normal. Nothing eventful happened. Rebekah had come over the night of the grill incident to see if I was okay. She didn't understand why I was being civil to Klaus. I tried to explain that it was simply that I missed her and Kol so much, I didn't want to leave so quickly this time, and Klaus was part of this family so I would try to be nice. She told me not to try, that Kol and her would always be there for me, but I told her I would be fine. I had to admit it was nice to be near her again. Rebekah was so innocent in certain things, like I said she only wanted the attention she never got before. Caroline and Elena were always so cruel to her, when it was clear she only wanted to be accepted. Screw them, if the queen bee and little Miss Katherine look alike thought they would treat her like shit simply because of who she was related to, they had another thing coming. I had seen Klaus a few times, but we kept our conversations short and polite. Kol suggested they throw a dinner party. Apparently it was supernatural only. It would be the Original family, me, the Salvatore's, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie the witch, and somehow Elena and her brother. I don't know why they all agreed to it, but they were all coming. I got ready at my house and when I was about to leave I heard a knock at my door. I wasn't expecting anyone.

"You look stunning Arabella, as always." It was Elijah when I opened the door. I had never had a problem with him; simply he made me feel uncomfortable, like he always stared at me, when he thought I wasn't looking, or looked at me like he could read my thoughts.

"Elijah, I didn't know you would be here for this." I told him. I widened the door and motioned for him to come in. He did, and as soon as he was in the door and took in the entire first floor.

"I tried to stay away, be on my again, but my siblings simply wouldn't hear of me missing tonight. They only mentioned you were back when I arrived."

"Oh, that's weird, I've been back for a few weeks." I sat down in a chair, and he mimicked my movements and sat on the couch.

"I hear from everyone, that you have buried the hatchet with my brother." I nodded. "I simply wanted to hear it from you before I walk in to this dinner tonight."

"Yes, we aren't best friends or anything but we are civil again."

"I see, I remember when you two were more than just civil." He murmured.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused, Klaus and I never bonded, we were around one another and so we got to know each other but we've never made a connection like Kol, Bekah, and I have.

"Nothing, the reason I came here is to escort you to the manor, if you'd be so kind as to let me." I blushed.

"Of course Elijah." We walked outside and there was a car waiting for us, the driver opened the door and let us in, we stepped inside and we left towards the house.

It didn't take very long, but once we arrived Elijah offered me his arm and walked me in. Awkwardly scattered throughout the parlor were the others. Rebekah was nowhere in sight, but I heard her, upstairs, Kol stood by the bar nursing his drink and talking up one of the waitresses. Elena stood by her friends and Stefan and Damon stood by the fire. When I walked into the room, everyone looked at me. Caroline rolled her eyes, and Elena sighed. Bonnie looked at me like she'd seen a ghost, I was going to go ask her what her problem was but I know well enough not to mess with a witch especially one that was direct descendent of Ketsia. I walked over to Kol, letting go of Elijah as I did.

"May I please have a vodka tonic?" I asked the waitress, who seemed annoyed by my sudden presence but she left to fetch me my drink.

"was that necessary Ara, this one was really interesting." He said.

"No this one was really stupid, and you'll have her in your bed tonight regardless." I leaned in close to him. "Why didn't you tell me Elijah would be here?" I whispered.

"I didn't think it mattered." He said. Looking across the room for his brother.

"It does matter; Elijah has some sort of strange perception when it comes to me."

"I think it's all in your head. Don't worry, everything will be fine." He patted my shoulder and when my drink came I drowned it and asked for another.

"How did you guys get all of them to come here?" I asked him.

"Not us, Klaus." I stood there puzzled, why would he want them here so badly.

"Apparently he wants to make a deal to retrieve the last white oak stake, that can end us." Elijah spoke from behind me.

"And they agreed?" I said.

"I may have helped. Once that stake is destroyed, we will have no reason to fear anything." He said. I looked up at him again. Elijah was a serious man, I've seen him smile, and even dance, but for the most part he has always been very civilized and poised. He was very moral, he lived by his word. I respected him greatly, if only I could get him to stop staring at me.

Rebekah walked down the stairs and straight to us, she looked fabulous, glowing even.

"Rebekah you look exquisite." I told her.

"Thank you, we must talk after dinner, I have things to tell you." I nodded at her.

"Shall we proceed to dinner then?"

"aren't we missing Niklaus?" I asked. Elijah gave me a strange look.

"Yes I believe we are."

"Ara, why don't you get him, he's in his study, through that door." Kol suggested.

"Okay."

"Everyone, we will be starting in the dining room, if you will all follow me." Elijah said, and everyone filed towards the other room. I walked towards the double doors of the study and knocked lightly, I didn't hear anything so I started to pull them, when I finally heard Klaus.

"One moment." I heard papers being grabbed and then a door being closed. "Come in." he said and I finished opening the door and stepping in.

"We are starting dinner." I told him. he looked at me with a mixture of relief and pain, I didn't know what to think of it, my plan couldn't have been working so quickly.

"Let's not keep the others waiting." He said and motioned for me to follow him. I did and when we got to the table everyone was already seated, the only two seats available were together, Kol must have set it up. I went to take my seat, but Klaus pulled out my chair for me, he was being very cordial.

Elijah stood up and raised a glass, everyone turned to him.

"Thank you all for joining us, we are delighted to begin a peaceful negotiation tonight, but first let us eat." As if on cue the waitresses came out and started serving everyone salads. Small conversations started, I turned to face Kol but he was preoccupied in whispered tones with Rebekah. I faced Klaus and he was already looking at me. I smiled and blushed. Jeez it can't be this easy.

"You look lovely tonight." I blushed again.

"Thank you."

"I've been meaning to ask you where did you get that necklace from." Klaus asked and Elijah stopped mid-sentence from across the table and looked at Klaus, Rebekah did the same thing, Kol simply smirked.

"I don't really remember I've just always had it, I think since before I met Kol." I told him. I took hold of my necklace, and reached down to the locket, that would never open no matter how much I tried. "The locket is broken, it won't open, but I've never taken it off." I told him.

"It suits you." He told me, and before I had a chance to continue the conversation I was interrupted by Damon.

"So Bella you decide to stay in town, you see everyone, hell you've even become buddy buddy with Klaus, but you act like I don't exist. How is that supposed to make me feel?" he said overexageratingly.

"I don't know Damon, you could have always just come and said Hello if you want to speak to me."

"No no no, I want to do more than speak to you." He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Damon." Elena and Stefan both said at the same time.

"No, seriously, I mean if we are being honest, it was never this difficult to get her into my bed, im just wondering why the sudden change? I mean if there's one thing I know in this world it's that Bella never says no, to anyone."

"That is highly inappropriate Mr. Salvatore." Elijah started to stand up.

"No Elijah please allow me. Damon, I really am sorry that the girl you love can't make a decision about who she wants, but don't let the simple fact that I got bored with you let that make me the target for your insecurities." I stood up and smiled at him. "I'm sorry everyone, " I looked at Klaus and his siblings, " But I've lost my appetite." I walked out of the room and into the back of the house. I sat on a bench by the garden where, red and white roses bloomed beautifully. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Instinctively my ears picked up on the conversations that were going on inside

"_you must have a death wish Salvatore." Kol spoke._

"_Oh, come on I was just teasing her a little, who knew she suddenly lost the ability to take a joke." Damon said. _

"_You should know better than to joke about Bella." Rebekah said._

"_And why is that?" he said. _

"_Because she comes with a body guard." Rebekah laughed. _

Suddenly I heard something being slammed powerfully. The sudden sound of hissing. I heard many chairs being dragged from people getting up.

"_Niklaus calm yourself, we are here to make peace." Elijah said._

"_Screw that. Understand something Salvatore, I don't care if you have a stake that can kill me, I don't care if you try for the rest of your miserable life to kill me, you won't succeed. Give me your best shot. I am not making any deals with the likes of you. If I ever hear you speak to her like that again, you're going to need every supernatural thing you can find to stop me from ripping out your heart." _

I heard silence for a moment and then a door slam upstairs. Rebekah chuckled as did Kol. Elijah took deep breaths and everyone else shuffled out of the house. Why the hell was he acting this way? It couldn't be my plan, I had barely begun and already he was acting like he would die for me. Defending my honor and such, when only a few weeks ago he had torn me apart with his words. I wasn't surprised that someone came to find me when I heard footsteps, but I was surprised that it was Elijah.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'm fine Elijah, I've been called worse."

"That's not something I like hearing." He said to me, sitting down next to me on the bench.

"It's life, I know that the decisions I've made don't usually sit well with people, but I have no regrets in my life." I told him.

"None?"

"I don't believe in them. If I didn't do what I did, then I would never learn, my choices are what makes me who I am, and what I choose for me. No one is going to make me feel ashamed for choosing the path I chose."

He nodded and smiled. Again it's something I'd seen before, but it was rare.

"Elijah, why did your brother act that way?" I asked him. Knowing very well if I asked Kol and Rebekah they would change the subject.

"Bella, you are practically part of the family, I'm sure if he wouldn't have another one of us would have, Niklaus probably wanted to be first." He chuckled. I guess his perspective made a little sense. I nodded. " are you ready to come back inside? The others have left." I nodded.

"But first I need to speak with Klaus." He nodded and his smile returned at full force. What was with everyone?

I walked upstairs and knocked on Klaus' room door.

"I don't want to be bothered." He said, his breathing uneven.

I opened the door slightly and spoke into the room. "I only need a minute." I heard footsteps walking towards the door. He opened it and his appearance looked disheveled. I looked at his eyes and they seemed dangerous and reckless.

"Come in." he said as he made room for me to enter. I walked into his room and turned around to face him, he took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Thank you." He looked up at me.

"For what?"

"For whatever it was you did to Damon for me. It wasn't necessary but thanks anyways."

"Why would you thank me for defending you, when I said far worse to you the that night?"

I stood there unable to speak for a moment. I was supposed to be on top of this, completely in character and yet I froze, my eyes watering from remembering our exchange. I turned around out of habit refusing to let someone see me cry.

"No, Bella, look at me." I wiped my face and turned. "I didn't mean it the way it came out, I am irrational and I don't think before I speak I never have, I went to far, and for that I am sorry." I took a step back from him.

"What?" I asked, confused. What the hell was going on? I was starting this whole thing for all the insane things that he has done, but mostly it was because when he said those things to me, he hurt me, he made me feel for a second like I was insignificant. And now he's apologizing? This had to be a joke. He figured me out, this had to be a trap, This was not Klaus. "Why are you apologizing? You never apologize."

"I've been known to do so from time to time."

"No, tell me what the hell is going on, everyone is keeping things from me, I have trusted you all for so long, have been loyal to this family, and now it seems everyone is lying to me. What are you hiding?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked me, and I took a step towards him.

"Of course I do, tell me."

"I am-" he started to say but Rebekah Kol and Elijah walked into the room and Rebekah interrupted.

"Niklaus, this is not the time for this."

"the time for what? Bekah, what are you keeping from me?" I asked her. Her eyes saddened, and she looked to Kol.

"Don't look at me, I tried to tell you this would happen."

"What would happen?" he looked at Klaus and then at Elijah.

"Rebekah is right, now is not the time, please Bella drop this."

"Drop what? I don't even know what you are hiding from me, but to find out that it's been all of you is ridiculous, I have been nothing but caring for you all. I have been there through every major event, and you all can't even tell me, whatever it is that you are hiding from me. Are you serious? I thought we were like family, but I guess I was wrong." I started walking towards the door but Kol and Rebekah reached for me, I slapped their hands out of the way. "No! you two are worse than anyone else, I put all of my trust in you, risked my life numerous times to get you out of those damn coffins, and you sit here and do this to me." Tears ran down my face and I walked out of the room, when I was out of sight I ran as fast as I could to my house, and curled up on my bed. I couldn't believe what this night has turned into. I'd never been in love, I've only felt heart ache like this before twice, and it was thanks to Klaus when he daggered Kol and Rebekah. But this was far worse than anything I'd witnessed or anything I'd ever felt before, I felt betrayed, by the people I loved most. I hurt, so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Arabella ch 8

KPOV (KOL)

"I told you this would happen. We should have told her years ago."

"How do you tell someone that?" Rebekah said.

"And what the hell has gotten into you Nik? The thing with the necklace, and now you were about to tell her everything?" I asked my brother, it was his stupid idea in the first place, and yet we were all paying for it. I had to lie to the one person who was always honest to me. I had to pretend to be something to her that I wasn't, it was ridiculous the things one will do for family.

"I couldn't help it." He said to my question.

"Couldn't help it? How do you go from one day calling her a whore to revealing everything to her the next?"

"You did what?" Rebekah raised her voice. Elijah put one hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

"She told you?" he asked me.

"She tells me everything, or did you forget my role in all this? Niklaus I agree that she should know, she should have never been kept in the dark, but with that stake out there and you pissing off the Salvatores, which very nice by the way, I don't think now is the time for all of this. You want to keep her safe don't you?"

"We all do." Elijah said.

"Then don't ruin everything now, we need to find the stake, and when we destroy it, then we shall explain everything to her." He nodded. When I was finished calming the situation Rebekah walked over and stood in between Klaus and i. She slapped him in the face, and punched me on the arm.

"Ow, what the hell did I do?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me what he said. And you Nik, are very lucky that I care about Bella so much, or I would find the stake and kill you myself, I better never hear you speak to her like that again." He looked down to the floor and Rebekah walked out of the room.

"We need to move fast, if I know the Salvatores they are impulsive and stupid, if we don't find it tonight we give them the chance to plan their attack. Rebekah, you and Kol take Elena, Klaus and I will deal with the Salvatore's and the others." Rebekah peeked through the door and rolled her eyes.

"Why do we get the doppelganger wench?" she asked.

"Because we don't want to give you the witch or the Salvatore, they are far too dangerous if they are together." Elijah said.

"Of course and Kol and I cannot handle ourselves, Are you ready to leave? We have a doppelganger to torture." She laughed we took off running towards the house, when we realized something.

"How the hell are we getting in?" she asked.

"First we ask nicely" I smirked. "I'll give them the option to remake the deal if they let me in, you lurk around outside and wait for me to get you an invitation."

"They are not going to fall for that." She said.

"We only need one to fall for that, and that's Jeremy." We reached the house and Rebekah slid into the shadows.

I knocked on the door and heard the mumbles of people in the house, when I knocked they stopped talking. No one came to the door.

"Oh come on I can hear you in there." I said, and I heard someone step forward.

"Sorry no invitation for you." It was Jeremy the little bloke must still be mad I pretended to be his friend.

"There are other ways to get to you." I heard typing on a cell phone and could only assume they were communicating without speaking so I wouldn't hear. I kicked the door and it hit against the far wall, I smirked and saw only Jeremy standing in the hallway. "Come now Jeremy I only want to talk. Invite me in and we will discuss this like civilized men."

I heard rustling in the trees next to the house and then Rebekah appeared with Elena held by her throat.

"Alright now mate seems my sister's gotten a hold of your sister so let's move this along, invite me in, and no one has to get hurt." I told him.

"Elena!" he shouted when she came into sight.

"How about my offer Jeremy?" he looked from Me to his sister and I could see his will power weakening, he finally sighed and looked at me.

"Kol, you can come in." I took a step through the front door and walked towards him, with every intention of choking him up into a wall, he walked into the Kitchen and I walked towards him through the dining room. When I went to follow him I felt an invisible barrier block my path.

"What the hell is this?" I banged on the invisible forcefield and tried the way I had walked in but got the same reaction. "You forget we still have your sister." I turned and looked at Rebekah who yanked on Elena's hair making her scream, I smiled and looked back to Jeremy. I was too late, I didn't see him reach for his cross bow, I didn't see him shoot it, I only felt a sharp pain hitting my heart as the stake plunged into it, I screamed in pain and looked towards Rebekah, she let go of Elena and screamed banging against her own invisible barrier.

"KOL!" she shouted and then I saw darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

New story ch 9

BPOV

I stayed most of the night crying. I stared at my phone, Rebekah had called ten times. I didn't even bother reaching for it to silence it. It was about one in the morning when I heard banging on my door. I got up and walked downstairs.

"Bella, I know you're there open the door." It was Rebekah. I flung the front door open.

"Rebekah if I didn't answer your phone calls what makes you think." I stopped when I saw her face, she was a mess, her hair was in tangles, her make-up running down her face, and she was shaking. I saw Elijah and Klaus standing behind her their eyes on the ground. "What is it Rebekah?" she fell into my arms and sobbed.

"It's Kol, Bella, They killed him." I stood frozen. No. I shook my head and took a step back.

"No." I whispered, suddenly everything was too much, I was short of breath, and started seeing spots, my vision blurred and then I saw nothing but blackness. I let the darkness surround me, took comfort in the absolute numbing nothingness. I started to hear mumbled voices, but I concentrated on blocking them out. Kol was dead. The last things I said to him were horrible. I would never get a chance to tell him how much I loved him, he was my best friend. I couldn't live in a world where he did not exist. Then I remembered I wouldn't have to. I was part of Kol's bloodline, I would die as well. I started to focus on my last few moments on this earth and thought about if I really wanted to spend them in darkness. The answer was no, I still had a few loved ones who I could say good bye to, a few people I could truly forgive, I could leave in peace. I started to focus on the voices again.

"I've never seen a vampire faint." Elijah said.

"She's not an ordinary vampire I suppose." Klaus spoke. I heard Rebekah sobbing in the corner and tried to open my eyes. My vision was blurred again, and I hadn't realized I had started crying again.

"Bella!" I felt hands help to sit me up. When I finally started to see again, I stood up and walked over to Rebekah and held her in my arms, she held onto me tightly and sobbed. I felt the shivers go through her body, and I felt my own body begin to shake. I cried for what seemed like forever, when we both separated, both Niklaus and Elijah were staring at us.

I stood up from where we were and pulled Rebekah to me. I made her look at me.

"If I am going to die, I have something's to tell you all." I said. Everyone gave me strange looks. Elijah went to speak but I stopped him. "No please let me say what I have to." He nodded, but looked hesitant.

"Rebekah I don't care what you are keeping from me, you are my sister, you are beautiful, and loving and do not need anyone's approval, stop letting what your parents mistakes, reflect how you see the world." Her tears flowed steadily as I spoke to her, I hugged her. "I love you Bex and I always will." When I let her go I walked over to Elijah. "I don't know why you look at like you do, It's like you read my mind, don't get me wrong most of the time it's a little creepy." I stopped and we laughed. " But for the most part I just thought you were really perceptive. Elijah I respect you more than you will ever know. Your morality, your compassion, you are secretly who I looked up to. I regret not bonding with you when I had the chance." I hugged him and he hugged me back. I looked at Klaus who had his head bowed, he wasn't looking at me as if he was ashamed.

"Nik, I have known you as long as I've known the rest of your family, I know you don't think I know this but it is because of you and Kol that I was accepted in the first place. I finally felt like my life began when I joined you all. I don't know why you chose to do what you did. I was angry at you for so long. I looked at you and only saw the man who took away Kol and then Rebekah from me. I thought that I hated you." I stopped and placed both of my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me. His eyes were filled with tears, and he tried to fight me, but I was determined to make him listen. "Niklaus, I forgive you, for all that you've done, I forgive you for what you said to me, I forgive you because I know that you will find redemption, I don't believe you are the person you make people perceive you as. I only hope that one day, you will learn to trust, because I believe you could be extraordinary." I put my hands by my sides and took a step back, Klaus reached for my hands and held them in his, and pulled me to him. I thought he was going in for a hug, but he surprised me and crushed his lips onto mine. My body reacted quicker than my mind. I kissed him back, and it was like electricity ran through us. This felt eerily familiar and before my mind turned into mush I pulled away and stared at him in astonishment. Rebekah and Elijah came closer and Elijah placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Firstly Arabella, you are not going to die." Elijah said.

"Kol is dead, if he is truly dead then his line will die."

"Yes, our dear brother is dead, and his line will die, but you will not."

"What do you mean? He turned me." Everyone stood silent exchanging glances." Didn't he?" I asked.

I felt my body slide down into the chair behind me and Klaus stepped forward and knelt in front of me, taking my hand in his. " No love, he did not turn you. I did." I stared at him and tried to find the punch line. If Klaus had turned me, I would have remembered. None of this made sense.

"What?" I said. I looked at Rebekah and Elijah who both gave me reassuring nods, they started walking towards the couch and took a seat, Klaus stood and took the chair next to mine, never letting go of my hand.

"I think it's time you heard the truth. There is a lot you don't know." Elijah said.

"Just know, that we kept this from you as a favor to our brother and then when we got to know you, we did it to keep you safe." Rebekah said. I nodded.

"Tell me, I will listen, just please explain to me what you are all talking about."

"The year was 1210 and we were in England." Klaus started. " We were traveling separately then, only Elijah and I remained together. Rebekah was in Italy and Kol was in Egypt. That's where we posed as Lords. We arrived at our castle, where a full staff of servants was presented to us. Among them was a young girl no older than fifteen. Her parents had died, leaving her an orphan and she took up residency in the castle, as a servant." Niklaus said.

" Her name was Arabella Richardson" Elijah continued, I turned my head to the side in confusion." One night as Niklaus was coming in from a hunt, he caught you crying in the kitchen. He was disheveled from his night of feeding and was covered in blood. When you saw him, you tried to scream, but he was quick. He covered your mouth and tried to compel you to calm down and forget what you saw, but it wouldn't work. Nik thought it had something to do with his werewolf side, trying to manifest, so he brought you to me. When he brought you to me, and the same thing happened we were perplexed. The only option would have been to kill you, but when we were about to do so, you wiped your face and stiffened your lip, and crossed your arms over your chest. When we asked what had gotten into you, you said, 'I will not give you the satisfaction of continuing to cause me pain, kill me now, because encountering demons is still not the worst thing that has ever happened to me.' We were stunned, we wanted to laugh and it hurt at the same time. You were so young and meeting vampire who planned on killing you only got you scared for a moment, then you said it wasn't the worst thing that happened to you. We took pity on you, and made a deal with you. We offered you a title, in return you keep our secret. You refused at first you told us that you would not make any deals until you knew the entire truth. You said if you believed in anything it was blunt honesty. Honestly we had never met anyone of your age like you. After Klaus and I discussed it for a moment, we told you everything. You took it in stride." He stopped and stared at me. I don't know what he saw on my face, but he looked at Rebekah and Klaus with a worried expression. Klaus gave my hand a light squeeze and I remembered he was holding it.

"Please continue, I need to hear this." I told them, and my voice sounded shaky, instead of reassuring. I nodded for them to continue.

"We took you in and you became a part of our family quickly. Where ever we went, you would be there with us, what was most surprising was that after everything you knew you didn't fear us. You accepted us, and stayed true to your word to keep our secret. On your sixteenth birthday, we left and took you to Spain. Elijah took his leave to meet with our siblings around in their travels. You and I were left alone. We were pretty close, I showed you all the art the world had to offer, and showered you with anything your heart desired. Our life was simply full. You shared with me one night about how your parents had died of sickness, while you tried to nurse them back to health. You're mother had arranged for you to be left with your uncle, but when they died and you left, your Uncle forced himself on you, and your aunt would not believe you. It was not uncommon then for women to be treated like nothing, but you refused to let it continue, so you fled. You met a woman named Azel and she took you in. She was a servant and she took pity on you and brought you to where she went to keep an eye on you. You worked side by side with her until you were taken by a lord to fill our castle with staff. When you shared that with me, I knew you had faith in me. Most people didn't do that. It was hard to trust people. But with you I couldn't help it. You were so honest, and caring, even to those you barely knew. You were kind and brave, but you were strong too. All of your experiences made you stronger as a person. I started to share things with you, without wanting to. I couldn't help myself I simply wanted you to know everything. I told you about our parents and the curse. You told me that I had life backwards. You told me, ' If you think breaking this curse will bring you any closer to happiness you are mistaken, Nik, you will not be happy until you give into your emotions. And live for yourself instead of trying to prove something to others.' I got frustrated with you, but you squared your shoulders and told me if I don't want your honest opinion then I shouldn't tell you about my problems. I was astounded. I had never met anyone so bluntly honest that was not afraid of me. I knew then that what I felt for you was more than just friendship." He smiled at me and interlocked our fingers. "We were in Paris later that year, when we had gotten word that Elijah would meet us soon, and he was bringing Rebekah and Kol to meet you. You got sick, and you hid it for a very long time. By the time I realized it, you were on the brink of death. I fed you my blood hoping that It would cure you, but it was too late. You died a week before your birthday." He looked down to the floor. Elijah continued.

"When we arrived you had just past. Niklaus was distraught, he explained what happened, and he didn't realize what it meant that his blood was in your system. When you woke suddenly he was so relieved. We told you what had happened and you realized what you had become. We expected you to be angry or sad, because you had never told us your wishes about this life. You only said that it was sooner than you expected, but that this had always been the plan. Niklaus and I taught you and you were as skilled at blending in than we all were. Rebekah and Kol met you, but left together to go to London, they were young and wanted to continue to travel, and not babysit as they put it." He nudged Rebekah.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know you then, and the thought that my brothers had taken in an orphan and basically made her a part of the family had me jealous. Kol simply wanted to go on about his rampages." She said. I shook my head at her.

"I'm not offended, I probably would have done the same." I told her. "Please continue." I looked at Klaus.

"When you were turned everything was heightened. All of your prior feeling that you felt magnified. That is when I found out how you felt about me. You simply sat me down one night and told me that you loved me. It was the best feeling of my existence, because I knew I found in you, what I had been searching for, and that was true love. It was destiny that I meet you. We became even more inseparable than before, and the word was out that Klaus Mikaelson, had a love interest. Vampires from around, sent you gifts to get in my good graces, people who never met you, now feared and respected you. I didn't think of the possibility of there being reprucussions to you being with me." He cleared his throat and looked at Elijah who continued for him.

"There were many attempts at your life, people who held grudges against Klaus, or who feared he would kill them without reason, rised up against us. They tried to kill you so many times, we had to hide you. Klaus grew frustrated with himself. He blamed himself for always putting you in danger, he went on a rampage and destroyed dozens of Vampires to send a message. Only it didn't send the correct one. We were attacked one night about a year after your transformation. You were almost slain, they had thrown vervain on you and caught you with many different stakes, one extremely close to your heart. It took you days to heal, and Niklaus had finally had enough. He called upon the witches and our siblings, we went into hiding, and the word was out that Klaus' mate was dead. While you were healing Klaus had the witches spell you. They took all of your memories of your life, and replace them with new night I gave you that necklace, it is spelled shut, when it is opened it means you remember everything that was taken away from your memory."

I looked between them all and felt myself get angry. I kept telling myself It was all to try and protect me. Somehow I was still infuriated. How could they just wipe my memory clean, and fill my head with fake ones. That would mean that everything I remember before I turned was a lie. I dropped Klaus' hand and he threw me a scared look.

"Love, you would have never left without me doing this. You would have faught me on this, until I gave in, and you would have been dead, if people knew you were still alive. I did it to protect you."

"I know that Klaus, but you don't just take away all of my memories. I have lived my life, based on my past and I come to find out it wasn't really my past. I have witnessed through others what it was to love, and how much it hurt them, so I avoided it like the plague, so as not to be hurt. And now you tell me, that I was in love, I loved deeply and trusted you, and you did that to me? If you loved me like you say you do how could you just throw me away?" His face crumbled and he reached for my hand again, but I was ready and pulled my hands up to my heart.

"Bella, please you have to understand this was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my life. I had to let you go, because It was dangerous for you to love me. I would have let every vampire witch and werewolf torture me for the rest of time if it meant you would be safe. Please Bells forgive me, I only wanted to keep you safe." Something in the way he said that name gave me Dejavu. " I didn't just leave you by yourself again, I had Kol become your protector."

"What?" I was angry and hurt again, tears began streaming down my face. "Kol was only my friend because you had him become my body guard?" I said, my heart aching again.

"Bella, it might have started that way, but Kol cared for you, very much. You were as much of a sister to him as I was." A tear streamed down her face, and I couldn't help but be saddened by the fact that Kol was not here to tell me his perspective.

"I believe you." I told her, and she wiped her face off once again. "Tell me what happened next."

"I went to Kol, when he arrived, I begged him to stay with you, to keep you safe, to make sure that you were still close enough that I could know how you were and possibly be in your life vicariously through him. The witches planted images of your new life, only Kol was the one who turned you, and you two were best friends. At first Kol only did it because I begged, pleaded and groveled. Then over time, he did it because he cared for you so much, that he wanted to keep you safe. You were reintroduced to Rebekah and this time she was taken with you, in her I got the reassurance I needed that you were okay. Elijah and I took off to continue to travel, so that word would spread that I was alone, and it would confirm that you were dead. Kol, Rebekah and you, met up with us, only a few times over the years, I would feel myself weakening when you were around, and I would try to fight it, sometimes I could not, and I said inappropriate things to you. For that I do apologize you must have thought that I was insane. Elijah, was saddened when you were around because he knew how much being without you was hurting me. Centuries had passed and most of the world had forgotten about Klaus' mate, so you came around more often. We all lived together for a few years, and in that time, I started to doubt my decision to keep up pretenses, I'd missed you. Kol saw how I faltered and confronted me, while you and Rebekah were out. He told me that I was stupid for keeping this from you. He and Rebekah had grown to care for you and they promised to protect you if I wanted to give you your memories back. I almost did, but Elijah reminded me of what happened last time and I gave up on any idea of putting you in danger again. Kol had gotten angry and told me that I was not the only one in this any more. He hated lying to you, you were always so honest with him, and it killed him that he was keeping so much from you. He told me weather I wanted to or not he would not keep lying, he was going to tell you. He was so determined. That's when I daggered him." I looked down to my hands. My dear friend wanted to be honest with me and it caused him to lose centuries of his life. A tear escaped my eyes.

"When Niklaus told me what he had done to Kol, I told him to release him, he refused, saying that it was for the best. He would release him when the time was right. I believed him. As hurt as Rebekah was about the situation she agreed with Nik, that we should keep you in the dark, simply because she couldn't bare to lose you. When you returned none of us expected the reaction we had gotten. You were infuriated, you argued with Niklaus, and stabbed him with a stake. You thought he tried to kill you, but in reality, he had pushed you away, so that he could hide the body. When you came to him distraught and depressed and begged him to let Kol go, you told him, you hated him." I looked at Klaus who still hadn't looked up.

"When you told me that, even though I knew it wasn't my Bells speaking with me, it made me angry. I had done everything to protect you, damned myself to a loveless life, and betrayed another brother and here you were the woman I loved telling me you hated me. I was angry, so I started acting out. I had done it for so long, it wasn't difficult to maintain. Katerina was with us then, and you had tried to tell me not to go through with the curse, when I refused you Kol, you convinced trevor to free her, and flee. I got so angry with you, you ran thinking I was after you. But I never was. Thankfully you stayed connected to Rebekah or else I would have gone mad with worry. I would hear how you would spend your time with different men, and it drove me insane. I knew that it had something to do with Kol, from what Bekah told me, but it still drove me insane, so from then on when I saw you, I would act disrespectfully towards you, you would never get angry simply brush me off as if I didn't exist, that made me even more insane. When you came back this last time, and you finally had Kol back, I thought you would start to forgive me, but I was wrong, you were even feistier, I listened to you as you told Kol about your life, and got angrier and angrier. I wanted to put Kol back in the box for ever teaching you such things. I picked fights with you, to get you to talk to me, but I underestimated your whit. When you said what you said to me, I lost it, and said those things to you. I could see the hurt look on your face, I could see how much it effected you, but I didn't care, I wanted to hurt you as much as I was hurt by everything you'd done. I am sorry there is no excuse for how I've acted. I only wish, you could feel what I feel for you, or get a glimpse of what you once felt for me, so that you would know just how worth it, it was, how the love that we shared, is enough to move mountains." He knelt in front of me and took my hands in his again. "Arabella, I don't know how to make you understand, how much I love you." I looked at him, with anger and guilt. I was sad, and happy at once. I had loved, I had had such a powerful love, that people went out of their way to protect me, but I had also lost my love, and I was angry because he had had no right to take my memories, but looking at him now I knew there was something I always found oddly comforting about him, I couldn't put my finger on it. I placed one hand on his face, and made him look at me.

"Open it." I said to him. he looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Open it." I said, and he reached down to my locket, pulled out a small key from around his neck and opened the locket. Suddenly my eyes blinked repetitively and I got flashes of images. My memories came back to me one by one, my old life, my momma and poppa, the dirty man my aunt married who raped me, Azel, Klaus and Elijah. I remembered everything. I took in a deep breath and looked around teary eyed. I took in the phases around me with new perspective, I saw Elijah and how he cared for me as if I was his sister immediately, and I looked at Nik and felt my heart warm. I placed my hands back on either side of his face.

"it was your eyes." I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Arabella Ch. 10

"It was your eyes" I said in a whispered tone.

"What?" Nik spoke, and I felt like it was just yesterday, I remember the first time we kissed, the first time we made love, the first 'I love you', I remember everything, and yet I still remember all the feelings I'd had over the years for him, the hatred I had when he daggered Kol, and wouldn't give him back, the hurt feeling I had when he spoke down to me, I remembered everything, and now my mind was even more fogged than before. I felt a pull to him, and yet as my heart made me feel like everything was alright, my head told me to take it easy. I placed my hand on his cheek and he closed him eyes and placed his hand on the outside of my hand, breathing this moment in.

"I always felt comforted by just looking at you, and I never understand why, and now I remember it was your eyes." I whispered.

"Arabella." He opened his eyes and met my gaze with intensity. I hadn't decided yet, and he was leaning closer to me, to kiss me again. Rebekah must have seen the panic in my eyes, because she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Nik, I am very sorry to interrupt but I need to see you outside now."

"Rebekah can't this wait, she finally knows everything." He turned back to her, giving me the distraction I needed. I looked at Elijah and then down to the floor.

"No Niklaus, she's right, go with Rebekah; I'll stay here with Bella." He gave his stern look and Niklaus sighed and looked down at me.

"When I get back, I know we have to talk." I nodded without looking up and listened as Rebekah and Klaus went out the front door. I stood up and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a big bottle of vodka and two glasses. Elijah had followed me in and I poured us two drinks.

"I am supposed to be mourning my best friend, and plotting revenge on those who did it, not riding off into the sunset with Nik."

He chuckled, under his breath, and took a glass in his hand. After raising his glass slightly he looked at me and said. "To Kol." I raised my glass and repeated. "To Kol." Then we both drowned our drinks. It burned going down, but that only meant it was the good stuff. I poured another round and looked at the counter.

"What are you thinking Bella?" he asked.

"You taught me about books. And different languages?"

He nodded and smiled.

"I thought it might come in handy in our travels."

"I know you pitied me and all, but why did you take me in, you barely knew me, and suddenly I was family. Why?"

"Yes we did feel sorry for you at first, but what I saw in you was fire. You had a fighters spirit, and as much as you know about any of my siblings, it's that we never give up, you reminded me of a sister, I would have had, had my parents continued to procreate." I nodded.

"One of you gave up. Niklaus."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? He gave up on our love, because of the danger. He made this decision without me, he took my choice away, there is a part of me that wants to understand, that kind of does. But then there is another part of me that is angry at him for it. I still feel like I did before, only now I have two different feelings fighting for dominance inside of me."

"It's not that simple; I think you two should talk. But Arabella, even if you decide that you and Niklaus are not meant to be, you are still our family, nothing you say or do, can make us turn our backs on you. I don't think even Klaus would even if you did deny him."

"Thanks." I drank my drink and heard the front door open. Rebekah winked at me when she walked into the kitchen, and then took Elijah's drink right out of his hand and drank it. Klaus walked in and had his head down, I made him a drink and handed it to him, and he mumbled a thank you and never met my eyes.

"We should talk." I whispered in his ear. He nodded, drowned his drink and followed me out of the kitchen to my bedroom. I sat on the bed and he took the chair in front of me. There was a hollow look on his face, a mixture between devastation and grief. My heart ached to comfort him, but my head told me to remember who I am.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to speak to you about these things again." He finally spoke.

"What things?" I asked.

"My feelings for you. You have no idea how difficult it's been to have you this close, and to have to pretend."

"What is it that you want me to say?" I got snippy; my mind was winning over my heart. He smirked a little.

"In an ideal world, I'd want you to be with me always, and let me make you happy, but in the real world I know that's not possible."

"I don't know what I feel for you. It's been almost 800 years Nik. For goodness sake, do you know how many men I've been with? And worst of all I enjoy it; I love the freedom I have and the lifestyle I live. I kill when I want, but I'm not some ripper, like Stefan was. I have been living how I've wanted to since I can remember, and now I'm just supposed to be someone's soulmate?"

"I know everything, I know how you live, why you live the way you do, I know who you've killed, I know everything, but I know that the only reason you feared love, is because Kol and the 'memories' you have of it, let me ask you something, have you ever in the entire time you've been 'free' have you ever loved any of the men that you've been with?"

"No but"

"Have you ever felt as if there had to be something more than just using men for sex?"

"Yes but."

"Arabella, I have never left. I have always checked up on you, I have always known how you were, who you were with, and why you were there. I know it sounds a bit extreme, but I have never left. I should never have taken away your memories, but I thought it was the right thing at the time. I would have done anything to keep you safe, and I did, but my heart couldn't bear the thought of letting you go, so I haven't. You don't have to be with me, but yes Bells you are my Soulmate, weather I am yours or not, weather you decide to give in to how you feel, or you block it out for the rest of eternity, I love you, and I am not going anywhere." He was standing up now, passion radiating off of him. I stared at him amazing, and intrigued. Here was the most feared Original Hybrid, professing his love for me, and I was second guessing him.

"Nik." I reached for his hand, he gave it to me. I pulled him down to my level; he was kneeling on the edge of the bed now. "I'm not denying that I love you, "I whispered, our faces were close now, I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "there are a few differences from last time, I am still stubborn, I am still loyal to this family, but now you infuriate me and I challenge you, I know what I want out of life, and I know how to get it, I don't like following anyone, and if you decide to treat me like glass this will not work."

"Is that all?" when he whispered at me, I felt electricity run through me; no it was more like flames. A burning fire erupted from within me.

"I want you to trust me, I want you to let me be me, the new me and the old me. I am different now, are you going to accept me?" I asked him, he took both of my hands in his, and pulled me into him. His lips brushed against mine, and he smiled.

"I can do that." He didn't wait now, he picked me up in his arms, and crushed his lips onto mine, I let him this time, moving my lips with his, and it was as it had always been. We were one. My heart took over for my head, and the passion erupted all over again, sending pulsing heat throughout my body. Niklaus moaned, so I took it as his body having the same reaction. He pinned me to the bed, and pushed against me. I moaned in pleasure. Before my mind knew what I was doing, my body was ten steps ahead, my hands reached up and felt him from his chest to his jeans, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He knew what I was doing so he flipped it over his head. I gawked at his chiseled chest, with abs galore, and ran my hands down them again, taking all of him in. I looked at him and he was staring at me, in awe. There was such adoration, and love in his eyes, if I hadn't already decided this was what I wanted I would have caved right then. He took his time with me, and slipped my shirt over my head, and then he glided his fingers from my cheek, down my chest, and to my inner thigh. My hips lifted up in anticipation and he smirked at me. With all of my experiences this is what I was good at, but with every touch Klaus gave me, it all felt brand new. It was like my body spoke a language only he understood. I couldn't take it anymore so I flipped him over and strattled him. He looked shocked but in a good way. The first time we'd made love it was slow and sensual, this time it was passion filled, and there was a yearning that we had. Our desire for each other grew stronger and I ripped at his jeans to get them off. He did the same to my pants, and before we knew it we were naked, gazing at one another. Klaus lifted me up by my hips and placed me above himself. As I came down, a euphoric sensation came over me, and I didn't feel like myself anymore. It felt as though we became one again. Our eyes took hold of one another and it was like we were communicating with only our thoughts. His gaze never left mine, and the more we thrusted, the more intense everything felt. This was the man that I had loved so long ago, and although a lot of mistakes had been made, they didn't matter right now. All I knew from that moment on was that, I needed him to be with me, he was all that I wanted, and I could spend the rest of eternity lost in his eyes and be content. Because in a world with so much hatred, disloyalty, and betrayal, this life with Nik would make anything worthwhile. I felt myself quivering with complete gratification, and when the moment came, Klaus joined me in bliss. I screamed out, "Nik, I love you." And he pulled me to him and kissed me out of breath. "Love, I've never loved anything or anyone so much in my life" We laid next to each other intertwined in one another, and stared into space.

"That was, "I started to say.

"Amazing." Nik finished for me. I giggled, and felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Do you know how much I've missed you sweetheart?"

"We have forever for you to tell me." I felt myself smile at the thought, and knew Niklaus was smiling as well. My eyes grew heavy and I tried to fight my sleep. I didn't want to miss any more time with him. Like he could read my mind he held me close, and pulled the sheet up to cover me.

"Sleep love, like you said we have forever." He kissed me again, and I fell asleep to his content murmurs.

I didn't realize the darkness had taken me under so quickly. I found myself running through the forest, I knew I was dreaming, but it didn't stop the dream from continuing. I realized I was in Rome, near a stream. This was where my memories had told me I had met Kol, I turned around and there standing in front of me was my best friend in all his glory. I ran to him, and instead of a shocked look on his face, like the Kol from this memory would have given me, this Kol held me close.

"I've been waiting hours for you to fall asleep." I looked up at him, confusion obvious on my face. He smiled at me. "I see Klaus finally fessed up." He laughed. "Took him long enough."

"You're telling me! Wait have you been watching the whole time?" I asked suddenly embarrassed.

"It's better than television." I blushed and looked down. "Don't worry Ara; I didn't stay for your reunion, only for the parts leading up to it." He nudged my shoulder.

"Kol Mikaelson, you little peeping tom!" I laughed and he joined in. I hugged him again, and felt my eyes water.

"Don't cry Ara. These things happen for a reason. I died, but my brother finally got the courage to tell you the truth, I've been working on that for what seems like forever."

"I wish I didn't have to have one without the other. I don't know how to be without you."

"Ara you spent three hundred years without me."

"Yes, but I knew there was a way to get you back, this time it's permanent."

"I know." He held me again, and if I didn't know any better I would say he shed a few tears.

"What are you doing here? Saying goodbye?"

"That and I have to warn you about something."

"What?"

"Mother is here, on the other side, and she plans on using the witch Bonnie, to get to you all."

"How?"

"Bonnie has been messing with dark magic, I know you haven't thought of it yet, but since I know you, I know you will try something, you can't go after her and her friends for revenge."

"What? They killed you KOL!"

"I know that." He laughed putting up his hands defensively. "If you do she will get so angry and try to avenge her friends, that Esther will be able to tap into her, possess her. If she succeeds, there will be no stopping her."

"So you want us to just sit down and ignore the fact that they crossed us?"

"Yes, and do you know why Ara." I shook my head. "Because I am dead. There is no bringing me back, and if it took me dying to bring my family together truly then I would have done it willingly if I could do it again. You have Niklaus. Niklaus will finally trust Elijah and Bekah. Yes, I want you to live, the way you should have had Niklaus never taken away your memories. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then please Ara, don't let the others get themselves killed, give them my message, tell them to live." I nodded. And went to hug him again.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I miss." And then there was nothing Kol was gone and I was back in the blackness. Slowly my subconscious left me, and I came into reality. I sat up abruptly only to be pulled back immediately by Nik. I turned and looked at the clock; it was almost seven in the morning. I knew my dream was real, and Kol had communicated with me from the other side. I leaned into Klaus' embrace and let his arms be my safe haven. I began crying without control and when I was finally sobbing I heard Niklaus' soft voice in my ear.

"What's the matter love?"

"Kol." I managed to say. He didn't say anything, only held me tighter. I felt a long kiss on the top of my head and it helped sooth me. Finally when I had gotten under control and looked at Klaus and he wiped the tears off my face. "Kol came to me in a dream."

"That's understandable, you lost him, without saying goodbye, your subconscious was giving you what you needed."

"No it was him Nik, I swear, he came to me to warn me."

"Warn you?"

"Esther is still trying to complete her mission, she wants all of you dead, and she's going to use Bonnie."

"What?" he sat up.

"If we attempt to retaliate against the people who killed Kol, Bonnie will tap into her dark magic, and your mother will possess her, and if that happens there is no stopping her. Nik, as much as I want to torture and maim the people responsible, Kol told us not to. He told me to tell you all to live, the way we should have lived had my memories not been taken. He told us to love one another, and to trust each other, the way a family should. Nik I don't want to just leave it alone, but it was his last request, who are we to deny him that?" Klaus sat there contemplating. Not exacting revenge on those responsible would be difficult for the hybrid, with issues of betrayal under him. I Imagined a fight, or some sort of argument, but what I got was surprising.

"My brother was always smart, but what most don't know is that he had a big heart. Exclusive to his family and you of course. But who am I not to listen to his last words." I stared at him, and planted a kiss on his lips. "What was that for?"

"For reassuring my head that my heart was right." I smiled at him, and he dazzled me with his eyes. My Niklaus and he would forever be mine.


End file.
